


The Worst Place

by RadioActivity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Embarrassment, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos does a favor for his boyfriend and, as a result, learns something very unexpected in a very embarrassing place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Place

Carlos drove up to the radio station to see Cecil. He needed to ask him a few questions about some things in Night Vale… and also he just really wanted to see him. Cecil often raved about a place in town where the coffee was so good, there were lines stretching up the street just to get a cup, and you could only buy one cup per person… knowing how Cecil felt about coffee, he had waited in that line for two hours, just to get one cup of the golden brew. It was literally golden. _Is this even coffee?_ he had wondered, sniffing it. But he had resisted tasting it, because it was for Cecil. 

He parked his car and waited, hesitating. He’d sent him a message saying he wanted to see him, and requesting he join him during the weather. Cecil would be out any moment. He fidgeted until he saw Cecil leaving the studio. He opened the door and waved at him, reaching back into the car and getting the coffee. “Cecil!” 

“Carlos!” Cecil greeted, loudly and enthusiastically, bounding over to him. “You never stop by during the weather like this, it’s such a surprise,” he threw his arms around his neck, hugging him. 

“Don’t you want to know why I’m here?” Carlos asked, a little confused. 

“Oh, well, of course,” Cecil pulled away, looking up at him, adoration and love in his eyes. Carlos brought his arm in, holding the coffee down at Cecil. 

Cecil looked down at it and gasped, surprised. “You got me GOLDEN coffee?” His voice broke slightly. “Oh, Carlos!” He gripped him by the collar of his shirt, yanking Carlos down, meeting his lips with his own, passionately kissing him. “Just WAIT until I brag about this on the air,” Cecil said, breathlessly. He took the coffee from his hand, setting it on top of the car, switching places with Carlos, yanking Carlos towards him, as he lay out on the backseat. “That was so sweet, I have to repay you, and I can’t even wait.” 

Carlos gaped, his eyes wide, leaning over top of Cecil who was lying out on his backseat, . “I- uh-” He looked around, before looking down at Cecil. “Won’t someone see? And we’ve never- done this-” 

“Everyone’s busy with the broadcast! No one will see!” Cecil insisted, pulling Carlos against him, kissing him. Carlos let it go, kissing Cecil back, moving his body against him slowly and gently. Cecil’s hands curled in Carlos’ hair. “Hurry, Carlos, we have three and a half minutes!” 

Carlos sputtered in surprise. “Can I even…” Cecil lifted his hips, sliding his pants down to his knees, before reaching his other hand up, stroking Carlos’ hair. Carlos shrugged it off, deciding to let Cecil do what he wanted. He removed his pants, sliding those and his boxers down his legs, climbing up on the seat, rubbing himself against Cecil, placing both their members in his hand, simultaneously thrusting and rubbing his hand up and down them. 

“AH~ CARLOS,” Cecil moaned very loudly, thrusting up into Carlos’ hand. “YES~” he rubbed his face against Carlos’ hair, moaning a little too loudly for Carlos’ comfort. Carlos froze up, but Cecil thrusted into his hand, prompting him to keep going. “Ah~ That’s so good, Carlos, you’re so good at that!” 

Carlos was crimson. Cecil was being ridiculously loud, and as he sped up, increasing the pleasure for Cecil, the louder the radio host got until he was practically screaming, moaning and pleading, writhing in pleasure from the friction of Carlos’ hand. _I don’t need to worry about them seeing us! I think they can hear us all the way up the street!_ “Cecil! Shh,” Carlos tried to encourage. 

“Nnn… I’m COMING,” Cecil cried, far too loudly, digging his fingers in Carlos’ hair, thrusting up wildly into Carlos’ hand. When Cecil came and cried out into his ear, his voice laced with unbearable pleasure, Carlos spilled over as well. He grabbed some of the napkins he’d kept from fast food places and cleaned them up. Cecil rubbed Carlos’ forearm, gently. “I need to hurry, I’ve got forty-five seconds to get back inside… will you be out here? I’d like to continue this after the show…” 

“Uh… yeah…” Carlos said, awkwardly. “I’ll be here.” 

Cecil kissed him, before quickly pulling his pants on and up, zipping them up, grabbing his coffee and sprinting towards the building, the coffee in his hand. Carlos, dazed, pulled his pants up and zipped them up, sliding into the seat Cecil had just been spilled all across a moment before, sinking down into it. _Well, I… wasn’t expecting that. I bet everyone in Night Vale heard that…_ Carlos reached over and tiredly turned the radio on. A few seconds of dead air before the door opened and slammed shut. 

“LISTENERS-” Cecil said, sounding completely breathless. “You will NOT believe what the town’s most beloved scientist has just done for me.” 

_Oh god I hope he means the coffee. Please say he’s going to-_

“He went all the way down to Apasso’s Coffee and he waited in that insane two hour line, to get me a cup of their golden coffee. And you know it’s one per person, so he didn’t even get one for himself… I’m going to take a drink of it now, listeners…” There was the sound of Cecil taking a sip of the coffee. “This coffee is literally the best. It is so delicious. … But not nearly as delicious as what happened AFTER he handed me the coffee, listeners.” 

_Oh no, Cecil…_

“After the coffee, he laid me down in the front seat of his car, right there in the station parking lot, and we had the most amazing quickie, like… I don’t know if you heard me, Night Vale, but I think the neighbors here at the station needed a cigarette after that one.” Cecil sounded impossibly smug, and Carlos buried his face in the steering wheel. 

Sure enough, Carlos couldn’t go anywhere for the next week without getting these little _smiles_ that let Carlos know they KNEW and it was almost a month before Carlos could show his face in public again without being overridden with shame. When he’d told Cecil, the host had just laughed and kissed him, saying, “Don’t be embarrassed… I share everything with my listeners. You should have expected as much,” 

And Carlos was pretty sure he heard a very smug tone to Cecil’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](http://nerdcaptorari.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me if you want, I like people.


End file.
